The notebook
by Sarux
Summary: Un cuaderno olvidado en un cajón que esconde más cosas de las que se imaginaban al encontrarlo... La historia de como llegaron a conseguir su final feliz. Inspirada atraves de The Worst of Words pero completamente diferente explico lo que ocurrió aquel verano de 2014 entre Rick y Kate :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Traigo una nueva histo que realmente no sé como voy a seguir... Y eso es nuevo para mi ya que normalmente tengo una idea de como hacerlo.**

**Antes de leer... Os confirmo, esta historia me inspiré para escribirla en otra que ahora no tiene mucha similitud, pero que al principio, la idea principal que tenía para hacerla era bastante similar a esa:**

**ESTA ES LA HISTORIA (OS LA RECOMIENDO MUCHISIMO): The worst of Words: s/10362807/1/The-Worst-of-Words**

**Sin más, Darle las gracias a mi cupcake por animarme a escribirla.**

* * *

Como si de un movimiento mecánico se tratase, Isabella, con su largo cabello castaño y ondulado por los hombros, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa enamoradiza estiró la pierna y la flexionó para darse impulso de nuevo.

Se balanceaba en la hamaca de tela que estaba amarrada de un árbol a otro en el jardín de su casa en los Hamptons.

Realmente estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida.

De un brinco, saltó cayendo en el pasto. Adoraba la sensación de la hierba fresca entre sus dedos. También le hacía cosquillas.

Miró los dedos de sus pies y los estiró. Sus uñas estaban perfectamente pintadas de un azul claro, casi como el cielo.

Echó a caminar por el cesped acercandose hacia la casa, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba correr por allí cuando era una cría.

Esa tarde, una bastante fría para ser verano, el viento era lo suficientemente frío como para ir a buscar una chaquetilla. Se estremeció y su piel se erizó mientras el bajo de su vestido veraniego de color blanco volaba.

Las olas rompían con fuerza en la orilla, por lo que ir a la playa a nadar también era imposible.

Las risas de los adultos llegaron a sus oídos haciéndole sentirse más enfadada. Ellos si se estaban divirtiendo.

Su madre la miró de lejos sin decirle nada, ella seguía absorta en la conversación con su padre y sus amigos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, caminó hasta el interior de la casa. Pasó el salón saltando por encima del sofá aprovechando que su madre no estaba. Un gesto que ella y sus hermanos hacían desde pequeñitos.

Llegó hasta el estudio… Ese estudio de la planta baja que ellos utilizaban para jugar y hacer sus deberes de verano.

Allí estaban todos.

-¡Eh, no me habéis avisado!-se quejó.

Su hermano Miller, el mayor de los tres; se encogió de hombros. Él estaba recostado en el sofá principal con Sarah, su "prima" quien tenía las piernas sobre las de él. La relación de estos dos había empezado a cambiar ese verano cuando Sarah cumplió los 16. Todo era muy extraño. Incluso para ella que con 14 años ya empezaba a tontear con chicos, para disgusto de su padre.

Kevin Esposito, su otro "Primo" estaba sentado en el suelo, con el mando de la televisión entre sus manos y cara de concentración.

Gabriel su hermano pequeño se pasaba una pelota de baseball con Kieran, el hermano de Sarah que tenía 12 años al igual que Kev.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Intentamos jugar… Pero no funciona.

-Estamos en un pueblo costero y lo único que os importa es poder jugar a la PS3-murmuró-Perfecto.

-Perdónanos Isabella –Gabriel se puso de rodillas ante la chica- Perdona que nosotros no seamos tan interesantes como tú-se mofó Gabriel.

Para tener 10 años y ser el pequeño de la familia, aparte de su sobrino que apenas era un bebé, él siempre buscaba molestarla. Normalmente lo conseguía.

Isabella se olvidó del hecho que en ese momento la opción de estar ahí jugando con ellos era mejor que ir a la playa y pasar frío.

La joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules como su padre, se intentó acomodar en el sofá, sin embargo Miller, se lo impidió estirando su pierna.

-La última que llega va a buscar pilas.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Quieres seguir aburriéndote?

-No pienso ir a buscar pilas… Mucho menos al despacho de papá.

Daba por hecho que en el despacho de su madre no habría pilas.

-Venga Bella, no seas así…

-¿No recordáis lo que pasó la última vez?

-Todos castigados-recordó Gabriel.

-Efectivamente, el enano tiene razón… -Isabella miró a todos- Lo justo sería que lo echáramos a suerte.

-Lo justo es- Miller se levantó, mirándole por encima de su hombro ya que le sacaba una cabeza de altura a pesar que sólo era 14 meses mayor que ella. El chico había crecido muchísimo.-Que vayas tú… Eres el ojito derecho de papá.

-¿Sí? Y tú el niño mimado de mamá-hizo una mueca.

Todos se quedaron mirando a los hermanos discutir hasta que finalmente Isabella salió del estudio, mirando a un lado a y otro para no ser descubierta.

* * *

Deslizó la puerta corredera del estudio, idéntica al de ellos después de las modificaciones de la casa, y entró rápidamente.

Su corazón iba a mil.

Su padre odiaba que entraran en su despacho sin su supervisión, sobre todo después de que Gabriel borrara parte del borrador de su última novela.

Aquél día ardió Troya y ni los intentos de Kate por calmarlo, surgieron efecto.

Bella sonrió ante la acogedora calidez del estudio, una habitación cuya pared frontal estaba totalmente cubierta de una enorme estantería de madera repleta de libros.

Parte del suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra de color burdeos, donde sobre ella se distribuían un par de cómodos y elegantes sofás y una mesita dónde descansaba una taza que seguramente papá no había recogido junto con miles de revistas.

Frente a ella, estaba la elegante mesa de trabajo de su padre, con una enorme y confortable silla detrás y su portátil esperando en el centro de ella para ser utilizado esa misma noche, pues su padre solía escribir de noche, sobre todo en verano.

A su izquierda había un ventanal con un pequeño balcón con unas increibles vistas al mar.

Sobre esa misma pared se podía observar una gran variedad de fotografías de la familia Castle-Beckett.

Se acercó para observar las fotografías. Desde siempre adoraba estar allí, eso sí, con permiso de su padre cuando él se encontraba en el estudio.

En la única pared desprovista de libros se abrían unas puertas dobles que comunicaban con el despacho de su madre. En ese momento estaban cerradas.

Finalmente, tomó valor y empezó a revisar por toda la estancia en busca de unas pilas para el mando y así poder jugar a Watch Dogs.

Quería la revancha con sus hermanos y primos.

Abrió el último cajón del escritorio y ahí estaba. Algo que no había visto antes… Algo que captó completamente su atención: Un cuaderno.

Un cuaderno algo descuidado y viejo con su tapa negra, su hojas amarillentas y su olor a tinta y papel.

Sonrió.

Adoraba ese olor.

Se mordió el labio en un gesto que había heredado de su madre… y Finalmente lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver de qué se trataba.

Lo dejó de nuevo en el cajón casi como le quemara en las manos y siguió buscando las pilas hasta encontrar un par.

Esas debían funcionar. Agarró las pilas y luego miró el cuaderno. Lo cogió, cerró el cajón y salió corriendo de allí. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta saltar el último escalón y entró como un rayó en el estudio.

-¿Y bien?

Isabella le tiró las pilas a Kevin y este las colocó rápido en el mando de la televisión para cambiar de canal y poder empezar a jugar.

La chica miró a todos con el cuaderno aún en la mano y respirando agitada.

-Chicos…

-¿Qué es eso?-Miller, el mayor de los Castle enarcó una ceja.

-Lo he encontrado en el cajón de papá… Yo…

-¿Le has robado a tu propio padre?-preguntó Sarah casi con burla. -¿Sabes que si te pilla tu madre o mi padre, o tío Javi….

-Lo sé. Me meterán una charla…-hizo una mueca-¿Pero sabéis que es esto?

-Dice que eso se llamaba cuaderno… Es… como obsoleto-se rió Kieran.

Todos rieron.

-Está escrito por mamá.

-Pensaba que el escritor era papá-dijo Gabriel.

Miller negó rodando los ojos.

-Es un diario de mamá… Sobre… Sobre algo que ocurrió antes de casarse, la primera vez.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamaron los dos hermanos y Sarah quien era lo suficiente adulta para haber escuchado a sus tíos hablar sobre su boda y nunca habían comentado nada de una primera-Pensaba que se habían casado una vez…

-Aquí hay cosas que no sabíamos…

-No quiero saberlo, seguro que pone algo sexual y me traumatizan-se quejó Miller-¡Dámelo!-intentó tirar de él.

-¡Lo cogí yo!

-¡Soy el mayor, dámelo!

-¡Que no!-Isabella se alejó y abrió una de las últimas páginas- ¿Sabías que querían ponerte William?

-Spoiler Alert-murmuró Gabriel.

Miller abrió los ojos como platos. Seguramente ese hubiera sido un buen nombre… Estaba deseando cumplir la edad legal para cambiarse su nombre.

-¡Isabella, dámelo ya!

La chica rió y saltó por la sala evitando ser alcanzada por su hermano.

* * *

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

-Deben ser los chicos-dijo Kate como si nada, mientras pasaban al lado del estudio para regresar al jardín con una nueva botella de vino.

-Voy a ver que hacen.

En el momento en que Rick abrió la puerta corrediza, Isabella lanzó el diario colándolo debajo del sofá y los tres hermanos Castle, los dos Ryan y el hijo de Espo y Lanie se sentaron en el sofá como si no hubieran roto un plato nunca.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien-dijeron a la vez.

Castle les miró sin creérselo. Su mirada recorrió toda la sala y finalmente y tras una última mirada a los adolescentes, salió cerrando la puerta. Isabella se levantó con dignidad recogiendo el cuaderno y salió del estudio huyendo antes de que se lo pudieran quitar.

-Me da igual-dijo Miller cogiendo el mando de la PS3- Es un estúpido cuaderno…

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

En la planta de arriba, Bella se acomodó en su cama que tenía colocada bajo la ventana que daba a la playa y sonrió.

Se acomodó y abrió la primera página de aquel antiguo cuaderno donde habían arrancado unas cuentas hojas.

Le entró curiosidad saber que habían en aquellas que estaban arrancadas.

Al final del cuaderno agarrado con un clip habían otras hojas junto con incluso una invitación de boda. La boda de sus padres. Una boda que no coincidía con la fecha que se suponía que ellos se habían casado.

Acarició el lomo del cuaderno y finalmente la curiosidad ganó la batalla y se dispuso a leer:

_26.5.2014_

_Han pasado dos semanas... Cada día te escribo como me recomendó el DR. Burke, sin embargo es la primera vez que no decidio arrancar la hoja o tachar lo que escribo. Te echo demasiado de menos. Sé que estas ahí fuera… No me puedes haber abandonado, me prometiste un final feliz. ¿Dónde estás Rick? No puedes estar muerto. Te echo demasiado de menos._

_KB_

Isabella se quedó sin habla.

¿Su padre dado por muerto? ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquél mes de Mayo de hacía aproximadamente 16 años?

Tenía que seguir leyendo…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Siento la tardanza y por eso no tengo tiempo de contestar los reviews, los cuales todos son muy geniales y agradezco mogollon. Cuando tenga tiempo contesto, pero era contestar o subir... supongo que preferis capitulo.

Merci

* * *

Kate alzó sus gafas de sol medio molesta cuando sintió unas cuantas gotas caer en sus piernas. Ella estaba tomando el sol relajadamente con unos shorts y la parte de arriba del bikini mientras sus hijos practicaban sus saltos en la piscina.

-Miller te he dicho cien veces que la piscina es suficientemente grande como para que no me mojeis.

El muchacho sonrío a su madre y esta les señaló el lado contrario de la piscina. No hizo falta decir nada más.

Gabriel y su hermano mayor nadaron hacia allí.

A pesar de estar rozando los cincuenta, Kate se sentía comoda con su cuerpo gracias al ejercicio fisico que seguía haciendo dia a dia a pesar que había notado un cambio. Sin embargo su marido le recordaba día a día que no había conocido a una mujer tan espectacular nunca, ni fisica ni mentalmente.

Y no era la única que disfrutaba de su cuerpo… Su marido también.

-Deja de mirarme así…-susuró.

Castle sonrío sentado en la tumbona de su lado.

-Rick…

-Qué…

-Los chicos…

Castle se quitó las gafas de sol que le cubrían y entrecerró los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y se recostó. Realmente la resaca le estaba matando. Soltó un gemido lastimero.

-Estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas…

-Y para otras-murmuró Kate divertida. La mujer se puso seria ante la mirada dolida de su marido-Te lo dije, te advertí.

-Estabamos celebrando.

-Llevas desde el cuatro de julio celebrando cariño.

Rick acercó su hamaca a la de su esposa para recostarse a su lado y buscar algo de mimos sin embargo esta se levantó y se alejó de él.

-Voy a buscar a Bella, deberíamos salir a comer… Ocupate de que Miller y Gabriel salgan de la piscina.

Rick asintió.

Adoraba el verano. Como cada año, el cuatro de julio daba el pistoletazo de salida para pasar un mes completo en los Hamptons. Siempre iban allí el cuatro de julio con su familia, sus amigos y disfrutaban juntos del dia de la independencia y su aniversario de bodas.

A mitad de Julio sus amigos se tomaban las vacaciones por su cuenta tal y como había pasado en ese momento en el que ni siquiera Alexis con su marido y su hijo estaba allí.

La casa estaba demasiado tranquila a pesar de los 3 adolescentes que tenían por hijos.

Sin embargo ese año tenía más ganas que nunca de tomarse unos días a solas con Kate en alguna playa paradisiaca.

Kate regresó de nuevo a la piscina.

-Eh, Mills. –el chico se giró- ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

-Creo que se fue a la playa a leer no sé que librito-rodó sus ojos- Incluso en verano.

Rick no pudo evitar reir. Su hija era un calco de él a la hora de escribir, pero deboraba los libros como Kate y Alexis a diferencia de sus hermanos que estaban más interesados en los videojuegos y el deporte.

Kate suspiró y se dirigió a la playa.

* * *

_29.5.2014_

_Es la primera vez que salgo de la habitación. Nuestra habitación… Se supone que tu y yo tendríamos que estar aquí… Disfrutando de la playa… La comida, las risas…Hacer el amor…_

_Y estoy aquí sola. Ahora estoy viendo el mar tan trasparente aquí en Las Maldivas y sólo puedo acordarme de tus ojos._

_KB_

Isabella alzó una ceja sin comprender nada. Regresó a las primeras hojas donde estaba todo emborronado por seguramente las lagrimas de su madre… Entonces lo comprendió todo, tia Lanie había secuestrado a su madre para sacarla de los Hamptons y de Nueva York y la había llevado a las Maldivas donde se suponía que estaría con su padre.

Pasó las hojas hasta regresar hasta dónde se había quedado leyendo.

_30.5.2014_

_Esto es precioso, pero te echo de menos amor…_

_He conseguido contactar con Ryan. Por fin le convencido para que me cuente algo, tienen una pista…_

_Estoy pensando en regresar a Nueva York esta noche, aunque aun nos quedaba una semana aquí…_

_KB_

_1.6.2014_

_No he tenido suerte, Lanie no me deja marcharme hasta el último día… Yo necesito saber, necesito saber de esa pista, no puedo dormir Rick… Estoy tomando pastillas, lo siento pero de otra forma no puedo descansar… Si cierro los ojos lo único que veo es tu coche en llamas._

_KB_

Isabella soltó un grito al leer eso último y se sobresaltó más aún al escuchar a su madre detrás suyo. Cerro el cuaderno y lo escondió entre otros libros.

La chica miró a su madre y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cuántas cosas más les habrían escondido? Suspiró al percatarse que realmente apenas conocía cosas del pasado de su madre, salvo lo que ella había querido contarle.

-Me ha costado encontrarte-la devolvió a la realidad- ¿Cómo es que no te bañas con tus hermanos?

-No tenía ganas.

-¿Qué lees?

-Nada interesante-se encogió de hombros-.

-Para no ser nada interesante estabas bien metida en la lectura…-murmuró.- Tu sabes que tu madre fue de las mejores detectives de Nueva York ¿Verdad?

-Si, señora Senadora-rió Isabella.

-Perfecto, por que puedo descubrir que lees a escondidas…

-Mamá-se quejó la niña- Por favor, una chica necesita intimidad entre tanto…-se calló el comentario que tenía reservado para sus hermanos y su padre.

Kate rió y acarició con ternura el pelo de su hija justo despues de sentarse a su lado.

-Ok, cariño-besó su pelo- Pero… Si te pasara algo me lo dirias.

-Claro…

-¿Vamos?-Kate volvió a levantarse unos minutos después- Vamos a comer al faro… Tu padre tiene demasiada resaca para cocinar.

Bella rió.

-Sarah me envió un mensaje diciendo que su padre esta en perfectas condiciones y que ya estan camino de Miami para ver a su abuela.

-Su padre es irlandés-Kate se encogió de hombros-. Me alegro que esten en Miami aunque me gustaría que se hubieran quedado más días.

-Si, Mill cree lo mismo.

Kate rió.

-No te burles de tu hermano mayor.

-Mayor por catorce meses mamá-se quejó la niña.-Eso no es nada.

Kate asintió y tras recordarle que no tarde regresó a su casa mientras Isabella tras observar unos segundos más a su madre, volvió a abrir el diario.

_2.6.2014_

_Ok, lo siento. Anoche bebí demasiado y hoy tengo mucha resaca, pero… Se suponía que nuestra boda debía ser magica... Ultimamente no me he encontrado muy bien pero le echo la c ulpa al cansancio y a tu desparición._

_He hablado con tu madre y Alexis… Debo regresar… Ellas… Quieren leer el testamento cuanto antes._

_Aun puedo recordar lo mal que lo pasé en tu entierro. Sigo creyendo que alguien manipuló las pruebas, ese no eras tú… El cadaver que encontraron no eras tú Rick y esta mañana… Javi me lo ha confirmado._

_KB_

Isabella sacó cuentas y abrió la boca. Su madre no se encontraba mal por que estuviera cansada o debido a la extraña desaparición de su padre en una extraña supuesta muerte por un coche en llamas de la cual aun no habia encontrado explicación o motivo alguno… Su madre estaba así por que estaba embarazada.

Rió exageradamente.

Ahora entendía todo… Miller era así de bobo por que su madre se había emborrachado una vez durante su embarazo.

_3.6.2014_

_He estado vomitando toda la tarde… Aun no sé si por todo lo que bebí… O por las pesadillas que tengo._

_Rick te necesito._

_KB_

Bella cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó dentro de su bolso con sus otros libros. Subió a su habitación pasando de largo de la discusión que su hermano mayor y sus padres tenían sobre como ir vestidos y dejó todo sobre su cama.

Al bajar todos la estaban esperando.

Kate se subió dispuesta a conducir cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella. Enarcó una ceja. Haciendo uso de su memoria no recordaba ni una sola vez que su padre hubiera conducido… Por lo menos cuando estaban de vacaciones.

-Papá…-Bella iba sentada en el asiento trasero junto con Miller y Gabriel- ¿Por qué nunca conduces?

Rick echó una mirada a Kate que no pasó desapercibida para su hija.

-Estoy de vacaciones.-contestó como si nada.

-Tu siempre estas de vacaciones-le picó Miller- La senadora Beckett sin embargo…

-Chicos, por favor, vamos a comer en familia… No arruineis el momento-intervino Kate.

-¿No te gusta conducir?

-Eso… Por que si no te gusta, en meses cumplo los 16 y me gustaría quedarme tu ferrari.

-¿Y quien dice que será para ti?

-Tu eres una niña, Bell.

-Callate, Mill.

-Ya empezamos-murmuró el escritor suspirando posteriormente y acariciando la mano de su mujer para calmarla.

-Creo que deberíamos mandarlos a todos a un campamento…

-¿Venir a los Hamptons el cuatro de julio no era una tradición familiar?

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que ahora mismo Espo, Lanie, Ryan y Jenny estan igual que nosotros… Deseando perder de vista a estos mocosos-dijo entre los gritos de sus hijos que discutian en el asiento trasero.

-Mejor que el campamento, tendríamos que habernos planteado el internado-bromeó Kate lo cual hizo callar a sus tres hijos.

Beckett sonrío.

-Eso me gusta más.

Isabella miró a sus padres… No pensaba dejar sus preguntas olvidadas, esa noche retomaría su lectura y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de descubrir la verdad sobre el pasado de sus padres.

Cotinuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento. Es que este fic no me inspira nada... Ya os aviso que tendrá dos capitulos más a lo mucho, para darle un cierre y ya está :D

* * *

-Estoy agotadísimo-dijo Castle recostándose en la cama, mientras su mujer salía del baño tras ducharse y echarse crema.

-Bueno tú… ya tienes una edad-rió recostándose a su lado, ambos de lado mirando la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y reflejaba en el mar.

-Este viejito puede demostrarte muchas cosas, señora Castle-dijo revolviéndose contra ella.

-¿No estabas agotado?

-Lo estoy-dejó un beso en su pelo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Oye… ¿Crees que a Bell le ocurre algo?

-¿Algo?

-La noto extraña-dijo Kate mirando a su marido.

Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Como todos los adolescentes…-hizo una pausa- Aunque Alexis…

-Alexis era un caso a parte, cariño.

Ambos sonrieron . Kate se inclinó hacia su mesita y apagó la luz. Se acomodó en la cama entre los brazos de su marido y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_10.6.2014_

_Ya estoy en New York… He ido a tu casa, nuestra casa. Alexis ha tenido que sacarme de nuestra habitación sin poder parar de llorar, tu olor está en todas partes._

_Rick, como no vuelvas…_

_KB_

_12.6.2014_

_Ayer estuve en la doce. Javi tiene un monton de archivos… Y por mucho que se opuso, pues, me quedé trabajando hasta tarde ayudandole. ¡Tenemos una pista! Jamás me he alegrado tanto por una pista…_

_KB_

_13.6.2014_

_Todo fue una falsa alarma, la pista no nos lleva a nada… Aun tengo esperanzas, amor._

_Tu madre se ha reunido con tu abogado, cada vez es más real y cada vez me siento más cansada, te necesito tanto Rick, necesito tus abrazos, tus besos, necesito que me digas que todo irá bien y que me abraces, y ya sabes también necesito…_

-Ahggg…-Bella tiró el cuaderno lejos de su vista. Dios, no pensaba leer eso, no de sus padres.

Buffó y solo leer "necesito que me hagas el amor" sintió un repelus y arcadas. Siguió leyendo, con cuidado de no encontrarse de nuevo esa frase por ningun lado.

_Necesito tus locas teorias para resolver este caso, el más complicado de mi vida, necesito salvarte, necesito que vuelvas y que nos casemos, que estemos siempre juntos…_

_Siempre tuya, Siempre._

_KB_

_14.6.2014_

_Estoy muy enfadada… Rick no quiero nada. No necesito tu dinero, no necesito tus coches, bueno, tu coche…_

Isabella comprobó que su madre había emborronado parte del texto, seguramente debido a sus lágrimas.

Suspiró y siguió leyendo.

_Ha sido muy duro estar tu madre, Alexis, Espo, Ryan, Lanie, incluso Gates… También estaban Gina y Paula… y yo. _

_Ninguno necesitamos lo que nos has dejado, ni el dinero ni el loft o la casa de los Hamptons, Alexis necesita a su padre… Y yo… Te necesito y Rick, no he podido parar de llorar cuando en tu testamento habías incluido una clausula por si teniamos un pequeño…_

_Un hijo… Eso ha despertado mis alarmas… Los vomitos, el sueño, el hambre… Rick, puede que esté embarazada._

Isabella soltó un gritito, emocionada y sorprendida. En el cuaderno su madre acababa de percatarse que estaba embarazada.

Bostezó y guardó el tesoro que tenía entre sus manos en el ultimo cajon de su mesita y se echó a dormir.

* * *

-¡Miller!-gritó Castle- Recoge los platos.

El susodicho levantó la vista por el sofá y suspiró. Se levantó con parsimonia y se acercó hasta la cocina dónde tras el desayuno de él y su hermano parecía que había pasado un tornado.

-Esa no es mi tarea…Le tocaba a Bella…

-Tu tarea es lo que yo te diga…

-¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?-se quejó el muchacho.

-Esta tambien es tu casa… Isabella ¿Dónde está?

-Me aburro-suspiró.

-Eso es por que Sarah no está-interrumpió Gabriel

-Callate, enano.

Rick no pudo evitar reir.

-Vamos a salir a navegar. ¿Dónde está vuestra hermana?

-Leyendo.

Rick frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana que daba al jardin. Sonrió viendo a Isabella concentrada, recostada en el cesped leyendo. Era tan parecida a su hija mayor.

* * *

No podía dejar de leer, pasar páginas y seguir leyendo, estaba realmente metida en la historia. Una historia que sin ir más lejos era su propia historia, la historia de sus padres, de cómo se habían casado o intentado hacerlo antes de que naciera su hermano, la historia de cómo se habían enterado que estaban embarazados…

Sonrió leyendo esa parte.

_20.6.2014_

_No puedo dormir… El test dio negativo. He hablado con Lanie, es la única que sabe lo que me pasa y que lo sospechaba después de un par de mareos y de según ella "como me han crecido las tetas". Yo no lo noto. Me hizo unos analisis para salir de dudas. Hasta mañana no sabré nada…_

_Kate_

_21.6.2014_

_¡Empieza el verano! Sabes, ahora mismo tu estarías aquí haciendo planes conmigo para ir a los Hamptons…_

_No sé si podré volver después de lo sucedido… Cada vez que paso por allí aun siento el calor de las llamas y el olor a quemado. _

_He tenido que volver, aun no desisto, no desistimos en resolver tu caso, en hacer que vuelvas, por que sé, que en algun lugar estás… Y se que quieres volver._

_Hemos comprobado de nuevo las camaras, las marcas de los neumaticos, alguien te sacó de la carretera Rick, alguien provocó tu accidente y estoy segura que alguien se te llevó dejando otro cadaver y falsificando pruebas…_

_¿El 3xk? ¿Su ayudante? No sé, lo que estoy segura es que es algo gordo y tienen los medios para hacerlo…_

_Tuya, Kate._

_22.6.2014_

_Ayer no pude ver a Lanie y no estaba localizable. Tenía un montón de trabajo… Tenemos una nueva pista que nos lleva hacia Jersey, un taller de coches donde encontraron un coche con las mismas marcas en la rueda… Tal vez encontramos algo._

_Hoy he hablado con ella… Rick, lo estoy. Tienes que volver, vas a ser papá…_

_KB_

Isabella cerró el libro y sonrió emocionada. Se imaginó a su madre escribiendo en el cuaderno, completamente aterrada por el nuevo acontecimiento seguramente frunciendo el ceño como lo suele hacer.

-¿Qué lees?

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar a su padre detrás de ella.

-Eh… Nada.

Rick alzó una ceja y se sentó a su lado.

-Tu sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea verdad…

-Ay papá, si, ya lo sé…-suspiró e hizo una pausa- ¿Cuándo te enteraste que ibas a ser padre como te lo tomaste?

-¿Eh?-Rick se quedó paralizado ante tal pregunta.

-Si… Cuando supiste de Alexis, y luego de Miller y… de mi…

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-Solo… Tuvo que ser un poco fuerte ¿no?

-Supongo-Rick miraba a su hija intentando descifrar y comprender por que le había hecho esa pregunta.

Rick entreabrió la boca para decir algo en el momento que Kate les interrumpía llamandoles desde la puerta que daba a la casa.

Isabella se levantó cerrando el cuaderno y agarrando todos sus libros y regresó al interior pasando de largo tras darle un beso a su madre.

Rick se levantó y se acercó hasta su mujer.

-Estas algo pálido… ¿Estas bien?

Como un automata asintió lentamente sin mirar a ningun lado.

-¿Rick?

-Creo…

-¿Crees que estas bien para ir a navegar?

-Si…-soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se frotó la frente con la mano- Creo que nuestra niña…Ya…es mujer.

-¿Qué?-Kate se sorprendió ante la respuesta- Si te refieres a que está en esos días… Hace casi dos años que…

-No… No me refiero a que…-Rick apretó sus labios-Como me entere quien ha sido el degenerado que ha tocado a mi bebé…

Kate alzó una ceja.

-No creo que Isabella…

-Es más creo… que lo que le pasa… Lo que nos está ocultando es que está embarazada.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

-Definitivamente, estás fatal de la cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

Es probable que aun siga un par de capitulos más... :)

Gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

-Mi hija de 14 años no va… NO ESTÁ embarazada, Rick.

-¿Entonces dime, Dime qué demonios le pasa?-Rick se movía nervioso en el jardín mientras sus hijos esperaban en el coche para ir al puerto a navegar.

-Serán tonterías, cosas de adolescentes.

-Me ha preguntado que sentí cuando me enteré que iba a ser padre…

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-No va a estar embarazada… Hablaré con ella, pero no te preocupes, por favor-se acercó y pasó los brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo a ella para darle un beso tierno en los labios- tranquilízate.

-Habla cuanto antes…

-Si…-sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el claxon. Kate sonrió y acarició la nariz de su marido con la suya mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba las vetas grisáceas que se habían formado en su cabello a la altura de su sien. Kate creía que le hacían tremendamente sexy.

-¿Sabes qué pasa?

-¿Qué?

-Que es verano y no tienes nada que hacer…

Rick bajó sus manos al trasero de Kate. Ni después de casi 18 años juntos o habiendo quemado ciertas etapas de su relación había perdido las ganas de acariciarla.

Kate soltó una exclamación. El claxon volvió a sonar.

-No, en serio cariño, echas de menos el escribir novelas de misterio y seguirme en la doce, lo entiendo-Kate se separó y entró en la casa para salir por la puerta principal, seguida por Rick como en los viejos tiempos.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente.

* * *

Durante todo el día Rick no había apartado la mirada de su pequeña Bella. La chica protegida por una gorra y unas gafas de sol había estado disfrutando del día navegando con sus hermanos hasta que de repente no pudo evitar ponerse a vomitar.

Aquello era demasiado para Richard Castle, quien con Alexis no había tenido problemas así hasta los dieciocho, sin embargo, con Bella todo había sido diferente…Seguramente el motivo no era otro que quien era su madre.

Después de aquel percance, la chica se había quedado recostada y su madre había estado a su lado en todo momento mientras sus otros dos hijos seguían haciendo el cafre.

Al atardecer, regresaron a su casa.

-Eh papá, toma-Miller le tiró el balón de futbol y Rick no fue capaz de agarrarlo mientras observaba a su mujer y su hija charlar, casi entre susurros.

Las dos subieron a la habitación de Isabella.

-Torpe-gritó su hijo mayor.

-Daos una ducha, oléis a perro mojado-dijo entrando en la casa y subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bella.

Rick pegó su oreja a la puerta. No escuchaba nada salvo una suave melodía de los Beatles.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué haces?

Rick dio un respingo al escuchar a Kate detrás de él. Se separó y la miró.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

Kate alzó las cejas.

-Rick no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…

-No, claro. Esta escuchando los Beatles y viste lo más hippie que puede, no es como Alexis, es como tú.

-Tuviste suerte entonces que Alexis tampoco se pareció a ti, lástima que no podemos decir lo mismo de Miller.

Miller era buen deportista y sacaba buenas notas, pero si había algo que le interesaba a los quince años era divertirse, las mujeres y estar bromeando con sus amigos, justo como Martha le había explicado que Rick había hecho en su etapa adolescente.

Kate se mordió el labio y apretó el hombro de Castle.

-Escúchame, no hagas el tonto, como su madre te digo que no tienes que preocuparte, la conozco y no está…

-¡Vomitó!

-Se mareó.

-Isabella ha navegado cada verano desde los tres años y nunca había vomitado.

Kate bufó y rodó los ojos. Al otro lado de la puerta, Bella había escuchado las quejas de su padre y tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Kate agarró su mano y se lo llevó lejos de la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-Déjala tranquila.

-Pienso averiguar en que anda metida…

Beckett rodó los ojos. Castle era un caso perdido.

* * *

Como atraída por magnetismo, Isabella pasaba página tras página hasta llegar a una nueva por leer, un nuevo día escrito por su madre por descubrir.

_1.7.2014_

_Cariño, estos días han sido… complicados. No he tenido tiempo si quiera de sentarme a escribir algo._

_He pasado todas las mañanas en el baño… Incluso antes de desayunar. Es lo peor que llevo, las nauseas._

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir algo de pena por su madre al tener que pasar aquello sola.

_Cada mañana maldigo mi estado, sin embargo luego recuerdo que es parte de ti… Eso me hace llorar porque tú deberías estar aquí conmigo…_

_Estoy segura que a estas alturas ya habrías comprado cincuenta libros, habrías entrado en alguna página web para informarte y me habrías preparado algún remedio casero para las nauseas._

Bella giró la página; su madre había escrito aquél día por todos los anteriores que no lo había hecho.

_Después de estar algo descompuesta, sigo con mi rutina…Tu caso. Nuestro caso._

_Te echo tanto de menos…_

_Te necesito. Te necesitamos._

_Los chicos no pueden dejar de hablar de ti en cuanto tienen ocasión, pero saben que estoy muy sensible… Aunque aun nadie sabe de mi embarazo salvo Lanie, también te extrañan. Y tu madre y tu hija… Alexis intenta mantenerse ocupada y yo la vigilo… No me perdonaría… No me perdonarías que acabara como yo hace unos años con el caso de mi madre…_

_2.7.2014_

_Anoche me quedé dormida después de escribirte._

_Si, esa es otra de las muchas cosas que hago aparte de vomitar y de trabajar, dormir. Duermo prácticamente a todas horas y por suerte he conseguido hacerlo sin tener pesadillas._

_Sin embargo, anoche si soñé._

_Soñé contigo… Y con nuestro bebé. Un bebé regordete, con tus ojos, tu pelo y que se abrazaba a su papá…_

_Rick, te prometo que te encontraré y que seremos la familia que ya éramos… Aunque ahora uno más._

_Kate_

Isabella sonrío y pasó los dedos por encima de la caligrafía de su madre, acariciando la hoja. Se sorprendió a sí misma con los ojos húmedos.

Una planta por debajo, Miller y Gabriel aun con el pelo húmedo después de su ducha descansaban en el playroom jugando a cartas.

Su padre entró y cerró la puerta detrás de si mientras el olor a la cena que estaba cocinando su madre llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-¿Raviolis de Mamá?

-Exacto.-Rick se sentó a su lado-¿Queréis cenar?

-Claro.

-Entonces tenéis que decirme algo…-ambos se acercaron a su padre cuando se inclinó hacia adelante como hablando en secreto-¿Qué ocurre con Isabella?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé… decidme vosotros-dijo pasando un brazo por cada lado de ellos- Decidme todo lo que sepáis…

-Papá…

-Nada de papá… Quiero saberlo todo.

-Sabes que mamá intimida más, ¿no?-dijo Miller aguantando la risa.

Rick le miró seriamente.

Miller suspiró y decidió contarle a su padre todo lo que sabía… O más bien lo que él quería que supiera.

* * *

_3.7.2014_

_Hoy he ido al ginecólogo. Lanie me ha acompañado… Estaba cagada. Seguramente estando tú sería diferente, tú ya has pasado por esto…_

_Lanie dice que me comporté como una campeona. La ginecóloga dice que todo está bien… Estoy de casi tres meses y medio y no se me nota nada por lo que seguramente sea un bebé pequeño. No se parece a ti… Es broma._

_Necesito hacer estas bromas para saber que estás conmigo…_

_Intento hacer cuentas y recordar cuando lo concebimos pero casi es imposible, casi incluso me es imposible recordar la última vez que tu y yo…_

Isabella cerró los ojos y leyó por encima lo siguiente mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían y como su estomago se revolvía.

Pasó la página.

_Tengo dos copias. La ginecóloga está al tanto de tu desaparición. Eres una persona pública… Pero aún así me preguntó si quería otra copia y no lo dudé. Aquí está:_

Isabella giró la página y vio la ecografía de Miller. Sonrío.

_Es perfecto._

_Es un pequeño tú._

_PD. No se va a llamar Cosmo_

_Kate_

Bella cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la cama mientras saltaba de ella y salía de la habitación para bajar a cenar con su familia.

Al mismo tiempo, Rick abrazaba por la espalda a su mujer mientras sus hijos preparaban la mesa.

-Dicen que está enamorada de alguien…-susurró.

-¿Quién?

-Bella.

-Bella me lo habría dicho.

-No estés tan segura. ¿Tú le contabas todo a tu madre?

Beckett apretó sus labios y puso cara de inocente. Rick hizo gesto de evidencia.

-¿Y si está con ese tipo del que está enamorada… y luego…?

-Ni lo digas-le interrumpió.

Rick bufó.

-Me da igual que no quieras hablarlo…-Castle miró como su hija se sentaba en la mesa y su rostro cambiaba al mirarlo a ambos, se levantó y se disculpó excusándose en que seguía sin encontrarse bien y regresó al baño.

-¡Lo has visto!

-Sigue molesta por navegar… Sólo es eso-musitó mientras se acercaban a la mesa, aunque no había podido evitar ver como les había mirado.-Iré a ver…

Rick asintió y se sentó en la mesa con sus otros hijos.

Kate subió a la habitación de Bella y entró tras tocar. La chica estaba en el baño y se lo hizo saber…

Miró alrededor, la decoración incluso de su casa de veraneo, había cambiado desde que la muchacha había crecido tanto… Estaba en plena adolescencia.

Suspiró.

Se sentó en la cama y sintió algo en su trasero. La esquina de un libro.

Se levantó levemente y lo sacó de debajo de ella para encontrarse con la tapa de un cuaderno demasiado conocido para ella.

Frunció el ceño.

Ahora todo le cuadraba. Se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer y lo dejó de nuevo dónde estaba.

-Bella…-le dijo a través de la puerta- Te he dejado una pastilla en la mesita y un vaso de zumo… Voy a cenar. ¿Vale?

-Gracias mamá.

-De nada cariño.

-Mamá-dijo Bella antes de que se marchara- Guárdame unos pocos de Raviolis para mañana…

Beckett sonrió sin poder evitarlo y tras contestarle que haría lo posible por que su hermano mayor no los engullera todos salió de allí mucho más relajada aunque inquieta… Fuera como fuera, esa noche tenía que recuperar el cuaderno… Había partes que debía censurar.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate salió del baño vestida con un short y una camiseta, descalza y cubierta por una fina bata. La ventana estaba entreabierta y la brisa era bastante agradable.

Miró a la cama y sonrió viendo el ceño fruncido de Rick. Estaba más marcado que nunca.

-¿Sigues empecinado en resolver el misterio?

Castle no contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la habitación.

Beckett rodó los ojos y suspiró. Pasó la mano por delante de Rick. Nada. Seguía igual… Tal como si estuviera en estado catatónico.

Acarició su pecho y siguió su mano hasta agarrar su entrepierna lo cual le hizo dar un brinco.

-¿Qué… que haces?

-No reaccionabas.

-¿Y la mejor forma es… esa?

Kate rió.

-Rick-acarició su rostro y luego le dejó un tierno beso en sus labios- Cariño… Sabes una cosa…

-¿Mmm?

-Yo era detective…

-Si.

-Y los detectives detectan cosas.

Castle entrecerró los ojos y miró a su mujer. Abrió la boca.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

Kate asintió.

-¿Y a que esperabas para decírmelo? ¿A que me de un infarto?

Kate rió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es grave? ¿No es un embarazo no?-Kate negó efusivamente y Castle respiró aliviado- Lo sabía… Ves, sabía que nunca había sido un embarazo…

Kate alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… Hay algo que tu hija ha hecho y tienes que ayudarme…

-¿Qué…?

-Recuerdas el diario…

-¿Qué diario?

-Rick, el cuaderno, cuando tu desapareciste… Y tus cartas.

Castle asintió.

-Lo tiene ella.

-¿Cómo que lo tiene ella?

-Como que lo tiene ella… Antes al llevarle el medicamento para el estomago lo he visto en su cama…

Rick apretó los labios.

-Eso estaba en mi cajón, han vuelto a entrar en mi despacho…

-Son hijos tuyos-dijo Kate acomodándose contra las almohadas-No puedes quejarte…

-Pero esperaba esto de Miller, no de Isabella…

-Tienes un concepto de Bella…-Kate rió- Isabella no es Alexis, cariño… Isabella es peor que tu y que yo juntos por que tiene cara de niña buena, estudia, esta con libros pero…

-No me lo recuerdes-bufó-Algún día me dará un infarto…-Castle intentó recostarse para dormir, pero Kate lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Dormir?

-No, no dormir-dijo Kate con evidencia y Rick sonrió-No, tampoco eso…-el rostro de su esposo cambió de nuevo. Aunque su vida sexual no era del todo… inexistente, ya no era como antes…-Vamos a censurar.

-¿A censurar?

-Me vas a ayudar a robar el cuaderno de la habitación de nuestra hija… Y vamos a censurar las partes…

-¿Qué partes?

-Argg… Richard…-dijo con evidencia.

-Ah… Esas partes-rió y dejó de reír cuando vio la cara de Kate-Ok… ¿Pero…?

-Nada de peros. Me vas a ayudar… ¿No decías que sin ti no seríamos lo mismo en la doce? Demuestra que tenías razón.

-Me estas manipulando….

Kate sonrió.

-Sabes-se levantó yendo a puntillas y salió al pasillo para escuchar si sus hijos ya se habían dormido- Creo que si lo conseguimos, tal vez podamos leer esas partes censuradas…

Rick se levantó a toda prisa enredándose con las sabanas y casi cayéndose al suelo ante la cara de risa de Beckett.

* * *

Isabella paró de leer cuando escuchó un ruido en el pasillo y otro que provenía de la habitación de sus padres.

Suspiró.

Ruidos en la habitación de sus padres. Aquello podía crearle un trauma de por vida.

Abrió la página y al ver que se trataba del cuatro de julio, la volvió a cerrar, rodó los ojos y miró el techo. Estaba agotada y aquella parte iba a saltársela si o si…

Se puso a escuchar música y un rato después se quedó dormida con el cuaderno entre sus manos.

Al otro lado de la puerta. Rick y Kate estaban sentados en el suelo… Llevaban esperando casi dos horas a que su hija se durmiera…

-Creo que ya podemos intentarlo-susurró Rick.

Ambos se levantaron y abrieron la puerta con cuidado.

-Vigila donde pisas-dijo Kate delante suyo- Busca por el escritorio… ¡Rick!

Rick acababa de golpear uno de los zapatos de su hija.

-Shhh

-Sería peor si la habitación fuera la de Miller y Gabriel…

-Mañana oblígales a recogerla o no hay piscina-musitó-.

Isabella se removió y fue cuando Kate se fijó que el cuaderno estaba en sus manos. Solo tenía que agarrarlo y darle el cambiazo.

Lo cogió con cuidado mientras Kate se mordía el labio y su hija se removía. Alargó el brazo y Castle le pasó otro libro para ponérselo entre sus manos.

Ambos salieron lo más rápido posible de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y llegaron a su habitación saltando.

-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!-ambos chocaron los cinco, entre risas.

* * *

Kate pasó sus dedos por el lomo del cuaderno… Lo acercó hasta sus fosas nasales y aspiró. El olor y el tacto le trajeron miles de recuerdos. Recuerdos que había sido incapaz de olvidar.

A su espalda, Rick acarició sus hombros y besó su cuello.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama.

Rick miró por encima del hombro de ella viendo su pulcra caligrafía, a veces emborronada por las lágrimas… Suspiró recordando aquellos malos momentos y entonces ella se paró en la marca que había hecho su hija… Había llegado hasta el día 4 de julio.

-Creo que no deberíamos devolvérselo… Este cuaderno es mío.

-En teoría, es mío-dijo Kate con el dedo entre las hojas para no perderse y cerrándolo, mirándole.- Pero no veo motivo por no devolvérselo…

-¿Invadieron mi despacho? Otra vez-musitó- ¿No te parece poco motivo?

-Son críos, Castle, sabes…Sería peor si Bella estuviera saliendo con Kyle, ese chico que le gusta y la dejara embarazada.

-Eres odiosa Kate, y ahora lo dices así tranquila porque… Un momento, ¿Qué Kyle?

Kate no pudo evitar reír y le silencio dándole un tierno beso.

-Creo que es bonito que lean lo que ocurrió… Les hemos hablado mil veces de cómo nos conocimos y algunas situaciones, pero nunca les hemos hablado de nuestra boda fallida ni…

-No era agradable-le interrumpió.

-No, pero es parte de nosotros, y me gustaría que leyeran y vieran lo buena que fue su abuela conmigo…

-Ni que hubiera muerto-musitó- Ellos ya saben que su abuela es 'cool'. Simplemente está de viaje espiritual…

-Así parece que si haya muerto, estúpido-dijo riendo.

Castle río.

-¿Crees entonces que es el momento que se enteren de todo lo que pasó?

Beckett se mordió el labio y miró a Castle, este resopló sintiéndose derrotado. Como siempre, no había nada que pudiera negarles a las mujeres de su vida… Por qué si, adoraba a sus hijos, eran sus coleguitas, pero, sus mujeres eran sus mujeres…

-Está bien, que lo lea… -carraspeó- Pero censura.

-Ahá.

Kate abrió el libro de nuevo con las piernas flexionadas y sintiendo la mirada de Rick clavada en el cuaderno y apoyado sobre su hombro. Comenzó a leer pausadamente.

_4.7.2014_

_He vuelto a los Hamptons… He vuelto porque sé que si no… Que si estuvieras aquí, vendríamos._

_Estoy recostada en la cama y trato de olvidar todo lo sucedido hace dos meses…Dos meses Rick… Me haces tanta falta._

_Sobre todo, bueno… Esto del embarazo, las hormonas me tienen un poco loca._

Castle soltó una risita.

Kate le miró y rodó los ojos.

_Ahora mismo estoy en nuestra cama… Imagino que ahora estarías besándome por todo el cuerpo y me acariciarías, y me tocarías justo donde necesito… _

_Mi amor, mi mano está en mis pantalones y… Ojalá fuera la tuya, tu sabes volverme loca y sé que mientras suenan los fuegos ahí fuera, me harías el amor lentamente como cada cuatro de julio viendo el destello, las luces de colores, las sensaciones… y luego iríamos a darnos un baño desnudos en el mar… Y…Dios te deseo tanto Rick…_

_Kate_

Beckett miró a Rick sonrojada y este la besó.

-Podría ser peor…

-Creo que más adelante hay más… Las arrancaré todas las que estén así y las guardaré.

-Sí.

-Dios, Kate… Lee está-le señaló.

_6.7.2014_

_Estoy súper acalorada. Me acabo de despertar… Era tan real, tenía tus labios sobre mi piel…Mi piel arde…_

_Necesito sentirte. Necesito tenerte a mi lado, que me acaricies y me hables cuando me haces el amor como siempre. Necesito sentir tu necesidad…tus ganas por poseerme… Dios, cariño… Me haces tanta falta._

_K._

-Ok, no hace falta que lo leamos todos, simplemente arranca las páginas donde leas algo subido de tono ah…-hizo una pausa- Y también una de tus cartas que están al final del cuaderno… Aquella que te sentías tan solo…

Castle echó a reír y asintió.

* * *

Cuando Bella se levantó esa mañana sintió que había tenido un sueño extraño en el que escuchaba a sus padres hablar y golpearse con uno de sus zapatos.

No pudo evitar reír.

Miró alrededor suyo y comprobó que era bastante tarde cuando escuchó los gritos de sus hermanos provenientes de la piscina seguramente.

Miró en sus pies y vio el cuaderno de su madre. Seguramente se había quedado dormida leyéndolo, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí el dichoso cuaderno.

Lo abrió y frunció el ceño… Parecía que faltaban más páginas.

Se encogió de hombros y buscó su marca.

Entrecerró los ojos. Juraría que ella se había quedado en el cuatro de julio, sin embargo, aquel texto no aparecía por ningún lado, por lo que se dispuso a leer el siguiente:

_5.7.2014_

_Se lo he dicho. Sólo a tu madre por ahora. Ella insistió en que nos vendría bien seguir con la tradición que tú dejaste y como ya te expliqué vinimos a pasar el cuatro de julio aquí, a la playa._

_Los vecinos me preguntaron qué tal estaba… Yo no pude evitar ponerme a llorar… Luego de eso… vinieron las nauseas y tu madre vino a preguntar._

_Me miró a los ojos y simplemente lo supo y yo se lo dije._

_Está feliz. _

_Kate_

Isabella sonrío mientras escuchó como su padre la llamaba desde la cocina, desesperado por que la joven despertara y desayunara.

-¡Ya voooooy!-gritó.

_7.7.2014_

_Martha está preocupándose tanto por mí, Rick. Enseguida quiero decírselo también a Alexis, espero que se lo tome tan bien._

_Tu madre me da ternura, ella es un gran apoyo para mí… Creo sin embargo, que está perdiendo la esperanza y sólo este bebé le hace feliz. Sólo nuestro hijo le hace sonreír… Y ella no es así, así que Richard… Debes volver. Por ella, por mi, por tu hija y por este que viene en camino._

_Un mini Castle, cariño._

_KB_

_8.7.2014_

_Hoy estoy algo mareada, el calor es insoportable aunque ahora mismo estoy en la playa y el aire es agradable._

_Martha me mira todo el rato la curva que se está formando en mi vientre ya empieza a ser evidente._

_He hablado con Espo… Todavía no tienen nuevas pruebas y esto me desespera._

_KB_

_9.7.2014_

_Martha ha subido a lo que ella llama "el baúl de los recuerdos". Está buscando unos patucos tuyos y otros de Alexis… No los encontramos, pero acabo de ver una foto tuya de bebé… ¡Estabas desnudo y eras gordito! Adorable._

_Ahora mismo cuando dejo de escribir acaricio mi vientre pensando en ti… Quiero pensar, que mis palabras de cierta forma… y mis pensamientos, te llegan… Y te ayudan, te dan ánimos para seguir. Sé que estás vivo y que estás intentando huir de donde sea para volver con nosotros. _

_Aquí te esperamos._

_KB_

Isabella se fijó que el siguiente día era el 11, dos días después, un día arrancado y no había ningún comentario sobre por qué había dejado de escribir… Por lo que si había escrito pero alguien lo había arrancado.

Frunció los labios y apretó los puños.

Iba a matar a Miller si se había atrevido a poner las manos en sus cosas.

Pero antes… Agarró su móvil y buscó en sus contactos. Sonrío al ver la foto de contacto de su abuela y envió un whatsapp.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Mañana mismo estoy allí, querida. Te quiero, Bell."

Genial. Si había alguien que podía resolver varios de los misterios de esas páginas era su abuela…Ella debía saber todo, si no, no estaría en ese cuaderno… Ayudando tanto a su madre.

Bella salió de la habitación y bajó hasta la cocina para desayunar mientras su padre le repetía que dormía más que una marmota.

Ella lo único que podía pensar era en ver a su abuela y enterarse de que había pasado con su padre.

* * *

Sigamos un poco más... va...


	6. Chapter 6

Siento la tardanza. Es algo corto, pero bueno... Me gustaría hacer un comentario respecto a varios coments del final de mis fics... en algunas historias esperais más de lo que escribo, pero es que... Cuando creo que ya lo he contado todo no tengo necesidad ni inspiracion para seguir esa historia cuando yo creo que ya tiene que estar acabada... En las proximas historias avisaré del final de ellas unos capitulos antes.

A esta probablemente le quedan dos o tres capitulos a lo mucho. Gracias.

* * *

-¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Que yo no he sido!

Isabella miró con odio a su hermano mayor –solo por 14 meses- y le tiró un zapato mientras este corría por todo el salón de su casa en los Hamptons.

-Me llegas a dar y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Eh? Sé que alguien ha entrado en mi habitación y ha roto…

Bella llevaba el cuaderno en la mano. Se había percatado que unas cuantas hojas habían sido arrancadas y no había podido ser otro que su hermano…

-¡QUE NO HEMOS SIDO NOSOTROS!-gritó Gabriel molesto porque su hermana le metía siempre en el mismo saco que a su hermano.

Ambos entraron en la sala de juegos y trataron de cerrar la puerta, pero la chica se lo impidió.

-Se lo diré a mamá.-Miller usó la carta más cara en ese momento. La que funcionaba… Pues su madre no se andaba con rodeos a la hora de castigarlos.

Isabella bufó y salió de la sala de juegos y se topó con su abuela.

-¡Abuela!-dijo cambiando completamente el tono- Abuela… Tenemos que hablar.

Martha sonrío. Adoraba a todos sus nietos, pero si con alguien tenía especial sintonía era con Isabella.

-¿De chicos?

Isabella rió mientras subía las escaleras con su abuela, ambas abrazadas.

* * *

_11.7.2014_

_Buenas noticias… Tu madre ha encontrado en "el baúl de los recuerdos" que guarda aquí, en los Hamptons, los patucos que buscaba. Yo le digo que no se haga ilusiones porque incluso a veces las ecografías fallan… Pero ella me dice que suelen fallar cuando te dicen que va a ser una niña… Así que… Está encantada con darme los patucos y comprarme ropita azul. _

_Kate_

_12.7.2014_

_Rick… Me haces tanta falta… Toda esta habitación huele a ti… Aún no he borrado tú número del móvil porque si lo borro… Será cierto que ya no estás._

_No dejo de llamarte cada noche antes de irme a dormir para escuchar tu voz… Tengo miedo de olvidarla… De olvidar también como me tocaban tus manos…_

_Becks_

-Yo la escuchaba llorar más de una vez-dijo bajito mientras cerraba el cuaderno- Quería entrar y abrazarla…

Isabella miró a su abuela fijamente. Jamás la había visto tan afectada, sincera, emocionada y seria de golpe. Su abuela era la persona más alegre, optimista y divertida que conocía. Sobre todo para la edad –que jamás comentaba- que tenía.

-¿Pero entonces, abuela?

Martha Rodgers, tan elegante y llamativa como siempre. Maquillada, perfumada y peinada a la perfección hizo un gesto de dramático, pura actuación divina como solía hacer y se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrás que hablar con tu madre, querida.

-Pero abuela, ella no se puede enterar que yo…

-Entonces sigue leyendo, no te adelantes al final… Es una bonita historia.

-¿Pero por qué papá pasó por eso…? ¿Cuándo se enteró que iba a ser padre? ¿Cuándo volvieron a reencontrarse?

-Tu madre lo pasó muy mal. Todos lo pasamos mal, pero fue una bonita historia…

Martha se levantó de la cama de su nieta y esta se recostó con el cuaderno entre sus manos.

-Estaré abajo, adiestrando a tus hermanos. Disfruta la lectura-le hizo un gesto con la mano y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

-No estoy seguro que… Bueno ya sabes, tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella, o con ellos-dijo Castle abriendo la puerta- Y contarles…

-No veo a Miller muy interesado…

Rick rió mientras dejaba la bolsa del supermercado sobre la encimera de la cocina y miró a su mujer.

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar como la música Doo wop, más concretamente Mr. Sandman llegaba a sus oídos.

-Y el huracán Martha Rodgers está aquí-dijo Beckett.

Castle alargó su mano invitándola a bailar y Kate no pudo rechazar la oferta. Ambos empezaron a bailar en la cocina sin importarles nada entre risas.

La canción acabó y ambos fueron a la sala de juegos donde suponía que estaban sus hijos y su abuela ya que la música provenía de allí.

Abrieron las puertas corredizas segundos después de que 'Hard Headed Woman' sonara.

Castle alzó una ceja viendo a su hijo pequeño con una boa de plumas azul y unas gafas coloridas mientras movía sus caderas.

Kate no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Gabriel y a Miller bailar. El pequeño se movía tan rápido que parecía que estuviera electrificado. Miller imitaba el sonido de los instrumentos, tocando al aire.

Martha bailaba a su estilo, el estilo de una diva.

-¡Oh, queridos! –La pelirroja movió los brazos hacia el cielo, casi dramáticamente- ¡Aquí estáis… uníos a la fiesta!

Beckett se acercó hasta el baúl de disfraces que había en un rincón de la sala y sacó otra boa de colores y se la enrolló al cuello a Rick mientras que ella se movía.

Castle no podía apartar la vista de las caderas de la senadora. Sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo. Kate se movía demasiado bien y aquello era demasiado para su presión sanguínea.

-Enseguida vengo.

Castle desapareció por la puerta. Beckett le perdió escaleras arriba.

Kate regresó al playroom y agarró en brazos a su hijo menor, que ya pesaba lo suyo, y se pusieron a dar vueltas mientras su hijo mayor, casi más alto que ella, bailaba frente a ella y luego volvía a hacer ver que tocaba el piano.

Castle abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija ante sus quejas. Tiró el cuaderno al suelo y la agarró en brazos como si hubiera un incendio ante la insistencia de ella con que la soltara.

Beckett rió cuando escuchó los gritos de Isabella cada vez más cerca y cuando vio a padre e hija aparecer por la puerta, con Castle cargando a Isabella en brazos y soltándola allí mismo.

Bella alzó las cejas viendo a todos bailar como locos y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No lo dudó ni dos segundos y siguió a su loca familia.

Aquello era lo más normal del mundo, sobre todo cuando estaba la abuela y en aquella casa que sólo pisaban en vacaciones. Y en vacaciones y en verano, todo era posible.

Incluso ver a su hermano pequeño imitar a Elvis con una peluca y unas gafas cantando 'Shake, Rattle and Roll' y moviendo sus caderas y haciendo morritos.

Todos, pero sobretodo los adultos, acabaron agotados tirados en el sofá un buen rato después.

-¿Quién quiere helado y piscina?

-¡Yo! –gritaron los dos chicos de la casa.

Castle salió acompañado de ellos y seguido de sus mujeres. Solo faltaba Alexis, la cual tenía que llegar esa misma semana.

Beckett se adelantó dejando a Martha e Isabella a solas.

-¿Y seguiste leyendo?

-Un poco, hasta que papá vino y lo tiró por la ventana-masculló.

-¿Qué tu padre qué?-Martha rodó los ojos-.

-Estará en el jardín… Iré a buscarlo-dijo separándose del abrazo de su abuela.

-Te esperamos en la piscina, cariño.

Isabella asintió y salió a buscar el cuaderno que seguramente había caído debajo de su ventana.

* * *

_14.7.2014_

_Ya hemos vuelto a Nueva York… Martha ha insistido en que me quede con ella._

_Yo… Aunque quiero negarme porque me duele demasiado estar en el loft sin ti, no he podido negarme…_

_Pero da igual, sea donde sea que esté… Todo me recuerda a ti._

_El café, ir a Remy's a por una hamburguesa, la azotea de mi apartamento, tus libros apilados en mi estantería, la silla vacía al lado de mi escritorio…_

_K_

_15.7.2014_

_No puedo dejar de mirar la maldita silla vacía que me recuerda que no estás y sin darme cuenta estoy acariciando mi vientre, ahí donde descansa el fruto de nuestro amor… Sólo quiero sentirme más cerca de donde estás._

_KB_

_16.7.2014_

_Rick, estoy más cerca. Tenemos una nueva pista gracias a Espo. Ni él ni Ryan han dejado tu caso y por suerte Gates nos está ayudando mucho, demostrando que "el odio" que te tenía era simple fachada. Todos te echan de menos aquí._

_Javi me ha llamado hace un rato, han encontrado el otro coche… Tengo miedo porque hay restos de sangre… Sólo espero que no sea tuya._

_Por otro lado, Alexis y yo hemos quedado para cenar mañana. Se lo voy a decir, le diré que estoy embarazada, espero que se lo tome bien._

_Kate_

Isabella cerró el cuaderno quitándole algunas briznas de hierba que se habían metido entre las hojas.

Frunció el ceño cuando echó a caminar hacia la piscina y escuchó un montón de gritos y la voz de alguien conocido.

Salió corriendo y cuando llegó no pudo más que gritar de emoción.

-¡¿Alexis?!

La pelirroja sonrió a su hermana menor.

-Hemos adelantado las vacaciones-dijo sonriendo y abrazándose a ella.

Isabella se aferró a su hermana y luego saludó al marido de esta mientras buscaba a su sobrinito de un año, Adrien, que no dejaba de balbucear en los brazos de su abuelo mientras Kate lo miraba embobada.

Aquel rol en Rick era adorable.

-Me siento tan mayor cuando veo a Alexis siendo madre-musitó Martha, sentada en una tumbona.

Todos echaron a reír.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	7. Chapter 7

Poquito queda para el final ;)

* * *

-Venga Alexis, por fa…

La pelirroja se giró mientras caminaba por la casa y miró a su hermana. No pudo evitar reír.

Adoraba a sus tres hermanos, pero con Bella tenía una conexión especial al ser una chica.

Aun recordaba como solía visitarla cuando ella tenía 24 años y la pequeña solo 4 y hacían largas maratones de películas Disney y dormían juntas.

-No…

-Vaaaa…

Alexis miró por la ventana hacia la playa disfrutando de cómo sus hermanos surfeaban y enseñaban a su marido Kostas, un griego que había conocido en Atenas estando de viaje de trabajo seis años atrás y ya no se habían vuelto a separar.

Su padre no lo había aceptado al principio, pero Beckett medió entre ellos y después Castle descubrió la afición de Kostas por el laser tag y el resto fue historia.

-Isabella-se giró y miró la cara de pena de su hermana, luego echó otro vistazo a fuera y observó a Kate con su bebé mientras su padre la miraba embelesado. Suerte que ya eran demasiado mayores, si no, no dudaba en que esos dos tuvieran otro Castle más.-Está bien.

-¡Bien!

Alexis hizo un gesto y Bella redujo su emoción sonriendo.

Ambas hermanas subieron escaleras arriba para entrar en la habitación de la pequeña.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando la decoración y sonrió al ver lo mucho que había cambiado de un verano a otro.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?

-¿No somos muy mayores?

Isabella negó.

-¿Y Adri?

-Con Kostas, en la habitación de invitados.

-Bell…

-Venga… Apenas nos vemos y es tradición en verano-puso morritos.

Alexis suspiró. No había nada que su hermana pequeña sacara de ella.

-Venga… Cuéntame, que quieres contarme… Habla antes de que me arrepienta.

Bella sacó el cuaderno de debajo de su colchón y se lo enseñó a Alexis. Ésta alzó las cejas y luego miró a su hermana.

-El cuaderno… Lo escribió mamá…

-No. No pienso…

-Mira, mira esta última página…

Isabella abrió y pasó las hojas rápidamente hasta la última que había leído donde hablaba de Alexis.

-Tú sabes lo que pasó… Y has prometido que me ayudarías.

-No he prometido nada.

-Bueno has aceptado subir.

-Sí pero…

-Y dormir esta noche conmigo.

Alexis bufó.

-Haremos algo… Te concedo 3 preguntas.

-¿Crees que eres el genio de Aladdin?

Alexis la miró con seriedad.

-Ok, tres preguntas.

-Pero tu primero dime que es lo que sabes.

Isabella le hizo un breve resumen y ambas se acomodaron mejor en la cama con el cuaderno entre sus piernas.

-Cuando quieras, puedes empezar… Aunque creo, como te dijo la abuela, que deberías hablar con Kate.-Isabella bufó- Ok, piénsate las preguntas.

Bella se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿En serio? Esa pregunta no voy…

-Entonces no puedo preguntar nada que me resuelva mis dudas…

-Sigue la historia y habla con Kate-dijo Alexis viendo como Bella había sacado su carácter y se estaba molestando.

-Pero…

-No te dirán nada.

-Ah… Ah Pregunta… Mira…-le enseñó las páginas rotas-¿Crees que fueron ellos?

-Estoy segura-rió Alexis.

-Entonces… ¿¡Saben que lo estoy leyendo!?

-No te quepa duda.

-¿Ponían cosas… que no debía leer?

Alexis soltó una carcajada.

-Tres preguntas y juzgando por tu cara esta ultima te la has contestado tú misma…

-¡Ewww! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

-Jajaja… Si, sé de lo que hablo-dijo Alexis también poniendo cara de repulsión.

Bella tiró lejos de ella el cuaderno.

Alexis se quedó mirando a la nada.

-¿Me dejas leer una cosa?

Bell asintió y se levantó para recogerlo de donde lo había tirado y se lo dejó a su hermana.

La pelirroja abrió el cuaderno y pasó las páginas.

_17.7.2014_

_Tu hija es increíble. Ya sabes que siempre lo he pensado… Y que la quiero como si fuera mía… Pero de verdad, Alexis se ha tomado más que bien mi embarazo, está emocionada… También te echa mucho de menos._

_Después de cenar se ha pasado quedado a dormir conmigo y las dos nos hemos tumbado en la cama para hablar de ti…_

_Me ha contado como eras con ella cuando era una niña, como le escondías chuches por la casa en una "búsqueda del tesoro" y como le leías cada noche un cuento diferente._

_Créeme, ella está orgullosísima de ser hija tuya y sé que mi hijo no podrá tener mejor papá que tú, Rick. Y estoy segura que volverás, que aún no te has ido._

_Kate_

-Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer-sonrió Alexis recordando, más distendida, sin importarle hablar de ese momento.-Kate y yo quedamos para cenar… Y ella al final vino al Loft… Nos dormimos en la cama de ella y papá…

-¿Cómo te dijo…?

-No hizo falta. Fui a buscarla al trabajo… Me dijo que llevaba todo el día encontrándose mal… Y bueno, se lo sonsaqué… Le brillaban los ojos una barbaridad-rió.

Bella sonrió intentando imaginarse a su madre en ese momento.

-A veces… Alexis me das envidia.

-¿Envidia?

-Conociste a mamá y a papá cuando aun no eran mamá y papá, bueno teóricamente si era tú papá-rió- Pero…

-Fue estresante.

-Sí, eso si nos lo contaron, Papá perseguía a Mamá…

Alexis asintió y estuvieron hablando de la relación de su padre con Beckett mucho antes de que se casaran y de que la detective –ahora senadora-escribiera ese cuaderno.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

-Adelante.

Kate Beckett abrió la puerta como pudo con una mano mientras que con el otro brazo cargaba a su nieto, porque si consideraba a Alexis una hija después de todo, Adrien también lo sentía parte suya.

-Alguien echa de menos a su mamá…

Alexis sonrió y se levantó. Adrien estiró los bracitos para ir con su madre y ella no dudó en sostenerlo.

-Lex… ¿Nos dejas un momento?

Alexis sonrió y salió de la habitación con su hijo. Beckett se sentó en la cama de su hija.

-¿Qué hacíais?

-Nada… Hablar.

-¿De chicos?

-Mamá…

Kate se sentó en la cama con su hija.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué?

-Pues… de….

-¿Lo sabes?-frunció el ceño y entonces lo dedujo-¿Tu rompiste esas hojas?-Kate asintió- Porque….-su cara se tornó rojiza por la vergüenza- Oh… dios.

Kate no pudo evitar reír.

La chica miró a su madre y un montón de preguntas se amontonaron en su mente. No Sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Por qué no sabíamos que papá…estuvo a punto de morir?

-Papá ha estado a punto de morir muchas veces…

Isabella la miró preocupada.

-Sabes cómo es papá…

-Sí, pero no nos contasteis que hubo una boda anterior a la que sabemos que existió… Cada verano venimos aquí y desde el 4 de Julio es… es una tradición y…

-Bell, sabes que… Siempre seré tu madre y estaré ahí para apoyarte y amarte y cuidar de ti y tus hermanos, pero hay cosas que no sabrás nunca.

Bella alzó una ceja y apretó sus labios molesta.

-Así como tu padre y yo hay cosas que no sabremos de ti o de tus hermanos, sobre todo ahora que os hacéis mayores…

Bella asintió.

-Es parte de la vida…

-Pero yo quiero saber.

Kate sonrió.

-Si no os lo dijimos es porque ambos sufrimos mucho y bueno no…sé…

-¡Te enteraste de que estabas embarazada en aquella época, mamá!

-Y por eso tú hacías esas preguntas y casi le provocas un infarto a tu padre…

-¿Papá creía que estaba embarazada?

Ambas se echaron a reír.

-Pero si Kyle ni siquiera me ha besado con lengua…

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Kate.

Bella se puso roja de nuevo.

Kate se levantó para salir de allí y bajar al jardín con su familia.

-¿Me vas a dejar seguir leyéndolo?

Beckett asintió desde la puerta.

-Podrías leerlo conmigo un ratito…

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a la abuela para controlar a Miles y Gabriel, Papá ha salido a comprar con Kostas y Alexis está cuidando del bebé… Pero mañana vale? Ya sé que esta noche dormirás con Lex.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias mamá.

Isabella sonrió y miró una vez más la puerta antes de volverse a meter en la lectura.

_18.7.2014_

_Hay una pista. Rick! Tenemos una pista nueva y muy clara… Te vamos a encontrar enseguida. Aguanta. Hay un nuevo coche implicado y gracias a unas grabaciones… Dimos con él._

_Kate_

_19.7.2014_

_El coche que encontramos…Tenía sangre._

_Estoy aterrada. Era demasiada sangre…_

_K_

_20.7.2014_

_No era tu sangre. _

_Te voy a encontrar cueste lo que cueste…_

_21.7.2014_

_La sangre pertenecía a Douglas Mccaine. Estamos interrogándole. Estamos más cerca de ti._

_Beckett_

_22.7.2014_

_Hay una casa en catskill. Nos ha hablado de ella… Es probable que estes allí. Por suerte, podemos descartar que todo esto tenga que ver con el 3xk._

_No sé si estar contenta… Esto se complica. Douglas no nos ayudó mucho a pesar de la insistencia –ya me entiendes- de Javi._

_KB_

_23.7.2014_

_Hemos ido hasta esa casa. Está vacia. Pero hay una habitación… Huele a ti. Sé que has estado aquí… Lo sé._

_Kate._

_24.7.2014_

_Te juro por tu hija, por nuestro hijo que te encontraré sano y salvo…_

_KB_

_25.7.2014_

_Acabo de volver a la doce. Estoy agotada y aunque quieren que me vaya… No me voy a ir hasta que sepamos algo más._

_Te necesito de vuelta, Rick._

_Te amo._

_Te echo de menos._

_No puedo hacer todo esto sola… ¿Cómo haré cuando tenga antojos? ¿Y en el parto? Tienes que estar aquí._

_KB_

_26.7.2014_

_Estoy en casa. No me dejaron estar mucho más por la doce y me dijeron que me llamarían. Hace cinco minutos que Ryan me avisó que tienen una nueva pista… Algo que ver con unas marcas de neumáticos en aquella cabaña… El coche en cuestión les dirige a Jersey._

_Mañana saldrán hacia Trenton._

_Voy a ir con ellos._

_Espero que estés allí._

_KB_

Bella cerró el cuaderno sin poder continuar. Sentía demasiada angustia y era ese momento cuando entendía las palabras de su madre… Si era cierto que lo habían pasado demasiado mal y era complicado recordarlo, incluso con la alegría de saber que estaba embarazada.

Suspiró y bajó las escaleras en busca de algo de aire para asimilar todo aquello.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero no decepcionar más aun con este capítulo... No pretendo acelerar el proceso ni nada, simplemente no quería centrarme en el caso de la desaparicion de Castle mediante el cuaderno, si no en los sentimientos de Beckett al estar embarazada, sola y creyendo que lo ha perdido todo. Sólo eso.

Por lo pronto disfrutad este capitulo y los 2 que quedan ;-)

Gracias por leer y por comentar.

* * *

Bella miró las estrellas una vez más mientras cubría sus piernas con una manta y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mayor. Adoraba esos momentos en medio de la noche de un día cualquiera en sus vacaciones de verano.

Adoraba pasar rato con Alexis y por suerte, después de ser madre su relación no había cambiado.

-Ok… Otro otro…-sonrió- mmm… Knox Jolie-Pitt, Mosses Martin y Gideon Burtka-Harris…

-No, Bell. Esos son todo niños para mí… No puedes decirme eso.

-Oh, vamos Alexis, No puedo decirte a Brad Pitt, tiene como 70 años ahora…más o menos.

-¿James Franco?

-Tiene 50-se quejó.

-Es sexy-murmuró la pelirroja-suspiró-Ok, dejemos este juego del elegir con quien casarse, besar y… tal y háblame de tus novios.

Bella enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello.

-No tengo novios.

-Pero te gusta Kyle.

Isabella bufó y no dijo nada. Escondió su rostro en la manta y Alexis se echó a reír.

-No te rías… Mamá se despertará y vendrá y…

-No, como mucho mi hijo puede despertarse…. O Kostas, aunque el duerme como un tronco. Mamá está con papá… y Miller y Gabe deben estar jugando a la consola.

Bella asintió.

-Son simples.

-Son diferentes… Todos los chicos lo son.

-Kostas es…

-Oye, enana,-interrumpió-Que estás hablando de mi marido.

Ambas rieron y siguieron hablando sobre 'cosas de chicas y de hermanas' y tras un buen rato se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Bella se despertó al día siguiente después de haber compartido la habitación con su hermana como mandaba la tradición, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el viejo cuaderno de su madre y bajar a desayunar al jardín, donde toda su familia la esperaba, pero estaban demasiado ocupados en sus juegos y sus conversaciones que nadie le dio importancia a que una vez más la muchacha se perdiera en la lectura.

Pasó varias hojas que ya había leído donde su madre apenas hablaba de cuanto echaba de menos a su padre y de las pocas pistas falsas que tenían.

Se paró en la última hoja que había leído y releyó varias veces situándose en el pasado.

Ahora, en aquella página, Kate Beckett había acompañado a sus compañeros a Trenton por una pista relacionada con la desaparición de su padre.

_3.8.2014_

_No había nadie. Cuando he encontrado esa casa vacía, esa pista a ningún lado… Esa sensación de derrota al no encontrarte, al no ver tus ojos azules de nuevo…_

_Ya no puedo más. _

_Cada día estoy más pesimista y si no fuera por este bebé… Ya no sé qué haría._

_B._

Isabella tragó saliva con dificultad cuando leyó lo que su madre había escrito… Esas ganas de abandonarlo todo, ese sufrimiento…

_4.8.2014_

_Hoy llueve. Es una tormenta de verano como aquella en que hace dos años salimos al parque y nos empapamos juntos… Y llegamos a casa y…_

_Tu Kate._

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, lo que seguía estaba emborronado.

Podía hacerse una idea a lo que seguía.

_5.8.2014_

_¡Se mueve! Hace días vengo sintiéndolo un poquito… Pero hoy, Rick, hoy te aseguro que ha sido increíble…Lo he sentido… y he acariciado mi vientre imaginando que eran tus manos las que la tocaban para sentir a nuestro bebé y él se ha movido más…Mucho más._

_Es revoltoso… Como su padre._

_Kate_

Bella sonrió. Era increíble como de una hoja a otra… Todo era una montaña rusa de sensaciones… Todo lo que su madre había sentido en su día, tristeza, alegría, emoción, desolación…

_6.8.2014_

_No puedo dejar de comer chocolate. Tampoco como mucho por que imagino que tu estarías aquí controlándome lo que como, lo que hago, llevando un diario del bebé y seguramente cuando naciera también harías su primera foto, guardarías su cordón umbilical… _

_Sin embargo, es uno de esos antojos, chocolate blanco, negro, con leche, con fresas, chocolate con caramelo… Todo los tipos… Lo siento mi amor, a tu hijo y a mí nos encanta el chocolate, yo me quedo satisfecha y él se mueve muchísimo cuando lo cómo._

_No me culpes. Necesito sentirlo… Tanto como desearía tenerte a mi lado, mirándome con esos ojos, durmiendo abrazada a ti, Rick…_

_Te sigo esperando._

_Kate._

-¡Bella!-exclamó Kate a su lado, por seguramente enésima vez- Estas concentrada…

Bella asintió mirando a su madre quien se había sentado a su lado y observó cómo sus hermanos jugaban con su sobrino, Alexis y Kostas tomaban el sol.

-¿Y papá?

-Fue con Martha a comprar.-Kate sonrió-¿No quieres unirte a tus hermanos?

-Estoy leyendo-dijo como si fuera evidente que no quería dejar la lectura.

-¿Por dónde vas?

Isabella le pasó el cuaderno a su madre y luego se apoyó en su hombro. Kate sonrió pasando la vista por su caligrafía. Suspiró llena de nostalgia y comenzó a leer con su hija mientras acariciaba su cabello.

_7.8.2014_

_Hoy he estado con mi padre. Dice que se me nota mucho. La verdad es que me miro de perfil en nuestro espejo y se me ve bastante barriga… _

_Solo necesito sentir tus manos._

_Mi móvil ha sonado hace un momento. Ryan no quiere que me haga ilusiones pero han encontrado un nuevo testigo… Y hasta el momento es la mejor pista que tenemos._

_El nuevo implicado es… Barbozza._

_KB_

Isabella soltó una exclamación.

-¿El mafioso?

-El mismo.

-¿Pero…?

-Tu padre y yo nos metimos con él, el día antes de nuestra boda…Fue un error.

-Ya lo creo, mami-asintió su hija.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sigue…

_8.8.2014_

_Oh Rick, dios, estoy tan cerca de encontrarte. Ellos te tienen. Lo tengo más que claro…_

_Siempre tuya, _

_Kate._

-¿Fue él, mamá?

-No interrumpas.

Bella hizo amago de ir a otra página.

-¿Sabes que tu padre odia que hagan eso, verdad?

-Pero él no está… Venga…

-Sigo.

_9.8.2014_

_Espo le tiene. Tienen a Barbozza. Es cuestión de horas que te encuentre mi amor… Aunque aún no ha confesado que te tiene, que estás vivo… Estoy segura que si se tomaron la molestia de todo esto… Sólo querían vengarse, querían utilizarte._

_Kate._

_10.8.2014_

_No me dejan ir. No quieren correr riesgos… Aun así no puedo dormir. Las horas se me hacen eternas, debería ya tener alguna noticia tuya…_

_Los chicos están moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarte._

_Uno de los chicos de Barbozza ha confesado._

_Kate_

_11.8.2014_

_Esto es más difícil de lo que creía. Ahora nadie sabe si sigues vivo… Pero tampoco nadie confirma que te mataran… Sólo… Barbozza quería hacernos pagarnos por todo…_

_Becks_

_12.8.2014_

_Hoy estoy demasiado nerviosa… Estoy mareada. Por suerte Lanie, Alexis y tu madre no se separan de mi._

_Todas estamos sufriendo._

_Estas cerca, Rick. Lo tengo clarísimo._

_Kate_

_13.8.2014_

_¡Te tienen! Jamás he llorado tanto. Rick, estás a salvo. No me han querido decir cómo estás, pero lo importante es que… Ya estás con Espo, con Ryan, incluso ha ido Gates, te han salvado, te traerán de vuelta a mi, a nuestro hogar, podrás conocer a tu bebé… _

_Kate_

_14.8.2014_

_No he vuelto a tener noticias… Salvo que estás ingresado en un hospital en Jersey._

_Esta tarde iré. Me da igual lo que diga mi padre o tu madre, pienso ir. Iré con Alexis._

_Kate._

_15.8.2014_

_Toda la ilusión que tenía por ver tus ojos azules, por escuchar tu voz se ha esfumado. _

_No estás tan bien como creía. Esos mal nacidos… Estas demasiado herido, tienes cicatrices… golpes… Estas en coma y no saben cómo reaccionarás al despertar…_

_Si despiertas, porque… También existe esa posibilidad…_

_PD. Encontraron dos cartas en tu bolsillo y otra más donde te habían retenido. Leerlas es lo único que me consuela ahora mismo._

_Beckett_

Todo lo demás estaba emborronado por las lágrimas que en su día Kate había dejado caer. Aquella era la última página del cuaderno. No había más.

Había tres hojas sueltas agarradas a un clip metálico y nada más. Seguramente esas tres hojas sueltas eran escritas por su padre.

-¿Mamá?

Kate tenía los ojos aguados y un surco de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien?

Beckett asintió lentamente. No había vuelto a leer aquello nunca y le había afectado.

-¿Termina ahí?

-Más o menos.-asintió.

-Creí que... Dijiste... Yo misma vi hojas sueltas donde hablabas de Miller... ¿E incluso de mi?-preguntó confundida.

Su madre se levantó con una sonrisa complice y se encogió de hombros. Bella entrecerró sus ojos. Odiaba que su madre hiciera eso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Penultimo capitulo! ;)**

* * *

No había nada como, después de las vacaciones, recuperar tu cama. Tu cama, tu almohada, tu habitación…

Lo peor de ello era regresar a la escuela… Pero no le importaba, aun tenía un par de días para seguir leyendo las hojas sueltas del cuaderno y además, si regresaba a la escuela volvía a ver a Kyle.

Se recostó en su cama y bostezó. De su mochila sacó el cuaderno y las hojas y antes de caer rendida desdobló las hojas de su padre y se puso a leer.

_Kate,_

_Esta es la primera carta que te escribo. Estoy desorientado, no sé qué día es, qué hora es… Tengo hambre y frío, y no sé donde estoy. Bueno si, ahora mismo sólo hay un lugar en el que puedo estar._

_Contigo._

_Me refugio pensando en ti._

_Sólo espero que no te rindas… Espero volver a estar contigo y hacerte mi mujer._

_No separarnos más._

_Te amo, _

_Rick._

Isabella se quedó mirando la letra perfecta de su padre y suspiró. Aquello era demasiado… Leer el propio sufrimiento de su padre en cautiverio.

_Me vuelven a cambiar de sitio una y otra vez, estamos en movimiento constante por lo que será más difícil encontrarme… Si es que aun lo hacéis, esta gente son profesionales y están borrando todas las pistas. No recuerdo nada… Si algún día nos volvemos a ver, sólo deseo abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte._

_Te amo._

_Rick._

Bella siguió leyendo, había tres hojas todas garabateadas, algunas casi destruidas por lo que la lectura se hacía difícil, pero sabía que valía la pena.

_He pensado más de una vez en rendirme._

_No quiero seguir así si no es a tu lado. _

_Por otra parte, pienso en nuestro último día juntos y recuerdo lo que te dije._

_Aun lo mantengo, mi amor, nuestra historia… Es una gran historia, toda gran historia tiene sus obstáculos y Kate, estoy seguro que me estas buscando hasta dónde haga falta… Y volveremos a vernos._

_Sí, estoy seguro. Lo siento en mi corazón… No puedo perder esa esperanza. Te necesito. Te echo tanto de menos…_

_Rick_

Después de leer esa carta, Bella sintió como sus ojos se humedecían ante las palabras de su padre.

Ella creía en las historias de amor. Adoraba las películas románticas y ahí, frente a ella, en su propio hogar tenía una de la cual apenas había sabido hasta el momento.

_Si queremos el final feliz no podemos rendirnos._

_No voy a rendirme Kate. He estado atento a todo… He aprendido mucho a tu lado estos años… Y un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. _

_He descubierto hacia dónde vamos. Barbozza es quien me tiene y me va a llevar a Jersey. Espero que me encuentres a tiempo antes de que esté descansando con los peces._

_Pienso dejar esta carta en algún lugar donde puedas encontrarla, antes de que me descubran._

_Sigo esperándote._

_Sigo pensando en ti cada día. En tus ojos. Tu boca. Cada noche sueño contigo, en como sonríes cuando te despierto o cuando te llevo un café. En como suspiras cuando te beso… Cuando hacemos el amor._

Bella tiró la carta lejos, entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Es que sus padres nunca dejaban de hablar de eso?

Era asqueroso para una adolescente.

Para una hija.

Suspiró y tomó la última carta que había arrugado. Casi se repetía constantemente lo mucho que su padre amaba a su madre.

_No tengo más tiempo._

_Se me acaba y no encuentro ninguna salida… Creía que si al final no salía bien, es que no era el final… Que aun nos quedaba algo más, pero… Temo que me equivoco._

_Sólo puedo estar agradecido al universo por cruzarnos hace casi 6 años… Por conocerte. A la verdadera Kate Beckett. No a la detective, no a Nikki Heat. A ti. Al amor de mi vida._

_Tenía claro que si no era contigo… No era con nadie._

_Te amaré siempre,_

_Richard Alexander Rodgers_

Cuando Bella miró la hora, era bastante tarde. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Al parecer hacía rato que sus hermanos estaban durmiendo.

Al llegar al salón, la única luz que estaba encendida era la del despacho de su padre, con la puerta entre abierta y el sonido del teclear sonando casi con desesperación.

Sonrió y abrió más la puerta.

Rick alzó la vista y se quedó mirando a su hija.

Bella avanzó por el despacho sin decir nada hasta quedar frente a su padre, quien había dejado el portátil a un lado.

Isabella se inclinó y abrazó a su padre con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo al principio y correspondiéndole después, abrazando a su pequeña.

Se quedaron unos segundos abrazados.

Kate miraba todo recostada desde la cama, alzando la vista de su lectura.

-¿Pasa algo, Bell?

-No-susurró la adolescente en los brazos de su padre- Solo que te quiero…

Rick se separó y la miró sonriendo.

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No me decías te quiero así desde los nueve años… Adolescentes-Rick volvió a abrazar a su hija con fuerza-.

Al momento esta se zafó y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

Le tendió las cartas.

-Mamá me ha dejado leerlas.

-Me lo comentó-dice Rick sin dejar de mirar a su hija. Recordando todo lo que había pasado esa familia hasta llegar a ese punto.- Me alegro que… Lo hayas leído.

Bella alzó la ceja sin comprender.

-Tu hermano no… No habría enfatizado tanto… Aún es… una cabra loca y Gabe es pequeño.

Isabella asintió.

-Aún así papá, la próxima vez que creas que me ocurre algo… Personal-recalcó- puedes preguntarme.

Rick apretó los labios pensando en todo el tema relacionado de su hija con chicos y suspiró.

-Aunque si quieres saber algo…Creo que Miller y Sarah Grace…

Richard abrió los ojos.

-¿Tú crees?

Isabella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-En ese caso, creo que tu tío Kevin estará más preocupado.

Bella rió.

-¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste?

Kate carraspeó, ahora de pie en la puerta y ambos se giraron para mirarla. La senadora alzó un cuaderno de tapa gris, diferente al otro, mucho más fino.

Bella se mordió el labio.

-Lo he estado buscando desde que hemos llegado…

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, ven-dijo Kate. Bella se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre.

-¿Puedo acompañaros, chicas?

Ambas se miraron.

-Claro.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Miller al otro lado del despacho, vestido en pijama junto con su hermano Gabriel, completamente despeinado y con cara de sueño.

Kate soltó una carcajada y asintió divertida, terminando todos en la gran cama de matrimonio apretujados, hablando entre risas.


	10. Chapter 10

Se acabó. No daba para más. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí ;)

Nos vemos en otras historias :P

* * *

Kate acariciaba el pelo de su hijo pequeño, hecho un ovillo entre sus piernas, quien prácticamente no entendía nada y aguantaba como podía escuchando lo que hablaban sus padres y sus hermanos.

Bella le había resumido el otro cuaderno a su hermano ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, quien de vez en cuando se procesaban alguna caricia.

-¿Por qué no supimos esto desde el principio?-se quejó el mayor de los Castle.

-Por qué… Era su historia, además, tu sólo estas interesado por las chicas y los videojuegos.

-Lo que tú digas, enana.

-Chicos, es tarde, y estamos aquí para leer el otro cuaderno de mamá…-dijo Rick.

-No habrá nada raro ¿no?

-¿Raro?

-Porno-especificó Miller-Que nos conocemos, papá.

Rick se sonrojó mientras tapaba los oídos de su hijo pequeño y aguantó estoicamente la risotada de su mujer.

-Nada raro, cariño-dijo Kate- de hecho, en este cuaderno hablo contigo…

-¿En serio?-dijo Miller sorprendido.

-Ahá-le tendió el cuaderno.

_17.8.2014_

_Hoy empiezo un nuevo cuaderno… Y he decidido que voy a escribirte a ti. Mi pequeño. Tú has estado junto a mi todo este tiempo… Y sabes cómo me siento. Ahora papi ya está con nosotros, pero aun no está bien._

_No puedo dejar de acariciarle el pelo, esperando que en cualquier momento despierte_

_Mamá._

Miller se movió y acarició el hombro de su madre apretándolo cariñosamente.

_18.8.2014_

_Temo que tu papá no reaccione. ¿Qué haremos sin él? Sabes, él sabe contar un montón de cuentos súper divertidos…_

_No, no podemos pensar que no despertará, el lo hará, estoy segura ahora que está con nosotros que no se perderá por nada del mundo el conocerte._

_Yo también tengo ganas, bebé._

_Te amo desde el primer día._

_Pd. Papá también lo hace._

_Mami_

-¿Tu ya lo habías leído, papá?-preguntó Bella.

Rick asintió casi sin apenas poder decir una palabra.

-Sigue leyendo, quiero saber que pasó…-intervino Gabriel antes de que Bella se pusiera a preguntar qué había pasado.

-Claro, que en este escribí menos.

_27.8.2014_

_No hay novedades. Pasamos todos los días al lado de papi, pero ni siquiera diciéndole lo mucho que te mueves despierta…_

_Mamá_

_29.8.2014_

_Estoy segura que él también siente como te revuelves, y lo mucho que has crecido dentro. Amor aun falta para que le conozcas, yo sé que estás impaciente… Pero le conocerás. Papi estará para ti._

_Mamá_

_30.8.2014_

_Se ha movido. Estoy segura que cuando le he acariciado la mano, él ha respondido._

_El doctor dice que es normal, son espasmos… Por suerte está menos magullado._

_Queda poco bebé._

_Mami_

_2.9.2014_

_Bebé, ya tengo nombre para ti._

_Miller._

_Un día, hace tiempo tu papá y yo… Y gracias al perder una apuesta, llegamos al acuerdo que si teníamos hijos les pondríamos nombres de escritores._

_Bueno, lo decidió él, A él le gustaría y yo sólo… Voy a cumplir con su deseo._

_Había pensado en William, pero… No me trae buenos recuerdos._

Rick acarició el cuello de su mujer cuando leyó esa parte. Kate sonrió y siguió leyendo.

_Llevarás el segundo nombre de Ernest Hemingway, Miller._

_Mamá._

-Pensaba que papá lo había escogido.

-Si hubiera sido por tu padre te habrías llamado Ernest.

-Ernie-se rió Isabella.

Miller hizo una mueca.

-Cosmo lo escogí yo.

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que tengo ese segundo adorable e increíble nombre-dijo el adolescente con ironía.

-Menos mal que Alexis fue una niña.

Richard rodó los ojos y le arrebató el cuaderno a su mujer para seguir leyendo él y así terminar con esa estúpida discusión.

-Un momento. Un momento-dijo Bella antes de seguir- Aclara lo de los nombres.

Kate sonrió a su hija.

-Cuando tu hermano tenía más o menos cinco meses. Sólo cinco meses…

-Papá y mamá recuperaron el tiempo perdido de ese verano sin verse-interrumpió Miller.

-No seas asqueroso…

-En fin-dijo Kate tratando de poner paz entre sus hijos- Me quedé embarazada de ti, Bella.

Bella sonrió.

-¿Y entonces… Bella?-preguntó ella misma.

-Supimos enseguida… Incluso antes de verte en la segunda ecografía nos hacíamos a la idea que serías una niña, teníamos ese presentimiento.

-No habían muchos nombres de escritoras que a tu madre le entusiasmaran.

-Jane Austen-dijo Gabriel.-Jane es bonito.

Todos le miraron sonriendo, no se sorprendían de la capacidad del más pequeño para sorprenderles.

-Mary Shelley con su Frankenstein, mama-dijo Miller.

-¿Sabéis cual era el Segundo nombre de Mary?-dijo Rick- Wollstonecraft

-Oh…Podrías haberla llamado así… La pequeña Wolly-dijo Miller mofándose de su hermana quien le enseño el dedo medio.

Kate suspiró y rió.

-Durante el embarazo empecé a leer Retrato en Sepia de Isabel Allende… De ahí salió el nombre Isabella.

La adolescente sonrió orgullosa. Le gustaba su nombre y también su segundo nombre, Johanna, en honor a su abuela.

-¿Ahora puedo seguir leyendo?

-¿A ti no te importa tu nombre, Gabe?-preguntó su hermano mayor.

-Me llamo Gabriel por García Márquez, no soy tan retrasado como vosotros-les dijo a sus hermanos- Se buscar en Wikipedia. Alexander por papá. Sigue Richard-dijo haciendo reír a todos.

_3.9.2014_

_Miller, papá ha despertado._

_Dios, sus ojos azules siguen siendo tan bonitos como lo eran. Me ha mirado y no he podido evitar echarme a llorar. Él ha reparado en la curva de mi vientre, en donde tu descansas, al mismo instante. _

_Me ha acariciado dejando ahí su mano y se ha puesto a llorar sin siquiera poder decir nada._

_Todo ha sido demasiado._

_Ha sido un día lleno de emociones._

_Mamá._

_5.9.2014_

_Papá duerme mucho, tiene que descansar, apenas está psicológicamente preparado para hablar… Pero estoy segura que pronto no callará._

_Mamá._

_7.9.2014_

_Si, sé que nos pasamos día y noche a su lado, pero no es suficiente. Estoy deseando que se recupere del todo… El doctor dice que poquito a poco, que tendrá un par de secuelas físicas por ahora y alguna que otra cicatriz. Psicológicamente, podrá volver a ser el mismo con el tiempo._

_Le ayudaremos a ello, verdad Miller?_

_Estamos deseando tenerte en brazos y besuquearte._

_Mamá_

Tanto Rick como Kate se abalanzaron a besar a su hijo adolescente que intentaba zafarse entre risas.

_9.9.2014_

_El mejor día de todos. Hemos regresado a casa. Papá aún necesita mucha ayuda, pero dormir a su lado y sentir sus manos en mi vientre, acariciándote a ti… Durante toda la noche es lo mejor que nos puede pasar._

_Tú también lo sientes. Te mueves mucho con él y le haces sonreír._

_Te amo._

_Mami. _

_12.9.2014_

_Anoche papá nos despertó por sus pesadillas, pero se calmó cuando se abrazó a nosotros._

_Un paso más..._

-Esa fue la noche…

-Rick.

-¿Qué?

-Los niños.

-Ah, sí si…-hizo una mueca-.

_Por suerte, cada vez nos habla más, sobre todo a ti, no deja de meterse bajo las sabanas, posar su cabeza junto a ti y hablarte, te cuenta todo…_

_Como nos conocimos, cuanto me había echado de menos, lo cabezota que fuimos, como será nuestra boda… Como serás tú. Cuanto te quiere. _

_Luego tú te mueves, le pateas y él te llena de besos._

_Me encanta nuestra nueva vida._

_Mamá._

Bella agarró el cuaderno.

-¿Ya no hay más?

-Nop. Después las hormonas me volvían loca, vuestro padre también…

-¿Pero que más pasó?

-¿Qué más pasó?-Kate se encogió de hombros- Papá se recuperó, a los meses nació Miller… Me volví más loca aún, con el tiempo nos casamos, ya sabéis la boda que conocéis y que Sarah Grace os habló…

-Hablando de Sarah Grace, mañana iré a verla.

Todos se rieron, cómplices de los sentimientos del hijo mayor de los Castle por la hija de los Ryan.

-Y yo iré a jugar a baseball con Kevin y con Kieran-dijo Gabriel.

-¿Tus planes Bella?

-Rodar como una croqueta llorando porque no hay más cuaderno.

-No seas dramática-se quejó su hermano mayor- Ya sabes todo lo que vino, papá volvió a ser el mismo pesado que seguía a mamá, que se hizo Senadora, y luego fue una locura porque te tuvo a ti, y luego a Gabe, y fueron felices y comieron perdices.

Bella no dijo nada pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

-Y ahora, todo el mundo a su cama a dormir, a disfrutar de los últimos días de verano y vacaciones enanos.

-Buenas noches-dijeron sus tres hijos despidiéndose y dándole un beso a sus padres.

Castle se levantó para ir a cerrar la puerta mientras escuchaba a sus hijos subir las escaleras entre risas en dirección a su habitación.

El escritor regresó a su cama junto a su mujer y se abrazó a ella.

-¿No hay más que leer, de verdad?-alzó las cejas.

Kate se mordió el labio.

-Algo había creo… ¿No lo olvidamos en los Hamptons?

-Puede ser, pero yo me acuerdo de todo de aquella época…

-¿Ah sí?

-Ahá-besó su cuello, sintiéndose animado y estimulado por su mujer, a pesar que ya estaban bastante mayores.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Las ganas que tenía de besarte…

-Castle…-murmuró Kate- Ya, recuerdo que me lo decías… Y como te gustaban mis pechos tan…

-Exacto-dijo Rick mirándola a la cara, besando sus labios, acariciando su nariz con la de ella-enormes

Ambos rieron.

Rick se perdió en los ojos de su mujer.

-¿Después de todo, no lo hicimos tan mal no?

-¿El qué?

-Después de… la boda fallida, nuestra vida…

-Somos felices, tenemos tres hijos…

-Cuatro-corrigió Kate e hizo sonreír a Castle- Y un nieto.

-Y varios sobrinos, amigos… un yerno-dijo rodando los ojos haciéndola reír-No, no nos ha ido nada mal después del susto de aquel verano, hemos tenido nuestras cosas como todas las parejas, pero… Sin eso, no habríamos tenido nuestro final feliz.

Beckett besó sus labios y se recostó en su pecho recordando aquellos momentos mientras Castle acariciaba su cuerpo y la razón que tenía en cuanto al final feliz.

No, desde luego no les había ido nada mal…

FIN

Una vez más, gracias por todos los comentarios y por leer el fic ;)


End file.
